User blog:TheTwistedMangle/Short Story: The Blood Between Us
(This story has two headcanons: *'Tack and Daisy are adoptive siblings ' *'Tack and Daisy found Cherry in the country they once lived in' Both headcanons by Blue TennisBall!) Lines spawned on the small egg. The young thumb tack pushed over the top half and stumbled out onto the soft, damp dirt. His eyes opened. It was a fuzzy blur at first, but his sight sharpened. A green flower with white petals--an oxeye daisy--and a brown seed slightly taller than the thumb tack. He blinked at the plant objects. The seed squealed in fear, but the ox-eye silenced her. "Now now," the ox-eye said. "This is your new brother, Daisy. He has no parents, so he will be staying with us." "My brother?" Daisy said with wide eyes. "Tack is your brother, yes." Tack flinched upon realizing this wasn't his mother's voice. All his time in that egg, his parents is all he heard. These people were strangers. He clung onto a nearby branch and forced himself upright, then skidded to an awkward sprint. Before he could run full speed, the ox-eye yanked him back. "You're not my mommy!" Tack whined. "I know I'm not," the ox-eye said. "Now meet your sister, Daisy." Daisy bashfully crawled her way to Tack and threw her arms around him. "Tacky-Tack!" Tack struggled against her grip and pushed her away. "You're not my sister!" He faced the ox-eye again. "You're not my mommy!" "I am now," she replied with a stern undertone. "Where's my mommy?" "She's gone, Tack." "Gone?" Tack inquired with wide eyes. "Yes, gone. Your parents...perished." Tack had no idea what 'perished' meant, but he could tell it wasn't a good thing. "Where are they?" The ox-eye ignored his question and caressed the both of them. "It'll be okay Tacky-Tack," Daisy said, hugging him once more. "Come on Tack, we have to go to the family reunion!" a six-year-old Daisy called out. "Coming," Tack said, running over to meet her and his mother. His mother, Ox-eye, smiled at the both of them. "Uncle Orange said you will meet someone new at this family reunion." "At the fields?" Daisy asked. Ox-eye nodded. "At the fields." The fields had weeds sticking out of the grass. The sunlight burned down onto them as they pushed tall blades out of their sight. The fields was where the Pollens held their annual family reunion. "Who's the new person we'll meet?" Tack said, having a bounce in his walk. "Your cousin," Ox-eye answered. "You'll love to meet him." Plant objects and plant-sweet object hybrids were gathered in the center of the field. They laughed, and ate, and overall, well, reunited. "Who's our cousin?" Daisy said eagerly. "He's right here," their mother replied. "Meet Cherry Pollen Maraschino." A small, plump, red cherry stood next to Uncle Orange. Cherry drew in the dirt with a stick, imprinting the appearances of Ox-eye, Daisy, and Tack onto the ground. Daisy swooped Cherry into her arms, who didn't like it very much. "Hello, Cherry. I'm Daisy, and this is Tack," she said. "Em fo og tel," Cherry answered, wriggling in her grasp. "Huh?" "I'm afraid he can't speak English the way you do," Ox-eye said. "Why can't he learn it?" "His brain is wired to think and speak that way." "Can't we unwire it?" "I'm afraid not." "But Mom, his brain is messed up," Tack added. "Don't you dare say that about your cousin," Ox-eye hissed. "Apologize." "Sorry, Cherry." Tack took Cherry from Daisy's hold. "We can find another way to communicate with him," Ox-eye said. Cherry wriggled out of Tack's grasp and smeared his dirt drawing away. Then he chewed on the stick, like a dog gnawing on its bone. Tack looked at his cousin strangely, trying to not to view him as a complete stranger. He saw Cherry approach a round sphere with black, curved lines. "Who's that?" Daisy asked, pointing to the ball. "Blossom babysits Basketball, so he was invited here." (WIP) Category:Blog posts